


You Make a Good Other

by obsessive_trash



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonding, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Self Harm, Slight OOC, Slow Burn, Sort of friends to lovers, more tags as story progresses, most abuse will be implied, underage as Noctis starts out as 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_trash/pseuds/obsessive_trash
Summary: No one really knows how the bonds between Others work. Sometimes emotions can be felt, but the only guaranteed sensation is pain. Ignis makes it his personal goal to learn more about these bonds so he can try to help ease the burdens on his Other, despite not knowing who it is.Noctis wants to live his life like a normal person, but the daemons he keeps hidden in his heart leave him with a darkness hanging over his head. He dreams of finding his Other, but fears he may not make it that long.*Inspired in part by nifwrites on tumblr, and Childishsadism on here.*





	1. What Ignis Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Still learning how to use AO3, so...  
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis wonders how the bonds between Others work: his bond, specifically. When he feels his Other go through something traumatic, he is left wondering just how far an unofficial bond can go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning: right now self harm and non-con are just implied or referenced. Later on it will get graphic. POV will change, but not without warning.

Another flare of pain shot through Ignis’ wrist, causing him to drop his pencil and grab his wrist. _Again? This is the third time this week!_ he thought. There was no explanation for the random pains he’d been feeling the last few months, at least not anything that could be found by a doctor.

For the past ten months, the 18-year-old had felt sharp, burning pains in the most random places at random times. His wrists and arms, his thighs and ankles, even his stomach at times. Doctors had been unable to find a cause, and it was suggested that he was possibly feeling the pain of his Other.

If that was the case, Ignis wished his Other would be more bloody careful. Or that he knew more about the bond between Others and how exactly it worked. Pain was the only guarantee from the bond.  Some bonds allowed other sensations-both emotional and physical- to filter through, but the only sensation that could be counted on was pain.

And gods damn it, if this was only some of the pain his Other was feeling, then Ignis hoped these pains would stop before they were bonded.

Despite the pain though, Ignis was starting to become very worried about this person he’d never met.

Sighing as the pain faded, Ignis picked up his pencil and began taking notes once again. The semester was so close to being over, and the month-long winter break that awaited was very much needed. Taking advantage of the lack of pain, Ignis took notes until his wrist ached from writing well into the night.

* * *

 

Ignis began to feel his Other’s emotions during his winter holiday. They had been hard to distinguish from his own at first, simply being dismissed as his mind trying to get used to not having classes for the time being. He had been at his favorite café when he felt a sudden burst of joy and tears sprung to his eyes. Frantically grabbing at the napkin dispenser, Ignis removed his glasses and dried his tears.

_What in the bloody hell?_

The feeling didn’t last long, maybe about half a minute. But the emotion had been intense and out of place, obviously not his own. After the shock wore off, Ignis smiled to himself. It was nice to know his Other was happy. That they weren’t in pain at that moment.

Leaning back in his seat, Ignis thought about his Other. What were they like? Where did they live? Why were they always getting hurt? Closing his eyes, he imagined what it might feel like when they finally met.

* * *

 

There was no pain after Ignis experienced his Other’s joy. The emotions were subtle once more, barely distinguishable from his own feelings. All was well until Christmas morning.

Ignis had gone to sleep Christmas eve with a warm feeling in his chest. Content, he had slipped into a dreamless slumber. Shortly after awaking, however, something felt off. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what, and dismissed it as he readied himself for the day.

Visiting family on the other side of town kept him busy and distracted from the nagging feeling. They wanted to know everything about his first semester of university: how he felt about his program, how he liked his roommate, if tuition was going to be a problem for the upcoming spring semester. The small talk had the day passing by quickly, but he couldn't completely shake off the odd feeling in his chest.

As he drove home, the feeling came back full force. It was uncomfortable, nervous energy. It felt like fear. Ignis just brushed it off as the Other watching a scary movie and continued on his way home. By the time he pulled into a parking space, nausea was creeping up the back of his throat. This he assumed was something from dinner, and resigned to going straight to bed.

He greeted his roommate as he entered his apartment, exchanging short pleasantries before retiring to his room for the night. As Ignis began to undress, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something very _wrong_ was happening. He felt dirty, like he needed to take a scalding shower just to think about feeling clean again.

Making his way to the bathroom, he noticed he was also shaking. He groaned, figuring that he was coming down with a seasonal cold. _A quick shower then bed._ he decided. While he waited for the water to warm, he glanced in the mirror to check if he was flushed. All the air left his lungs as he took in the sight before him.

Instead of his teal green eyes looking back at him, he saw the deepest blue. It only lasted a moment, his eyes going back to their normal color after blinking a few times. Were those the eyes of his Other? Was this a normal occurrence? He’d have to look into it after a night of rest.

Stepping under the hot water, he suddenly considered that his Other might feel him as well. But how exactly did it work? Ignis sighed, once again wishing more was known about the bonds between Others. Perhaps it was time he began studying the subject on his own.

After finishing up in the shower, he changed into his bedclothes and made his way back to his room. Another wave of nausea worse than the last hit him as he settled into bed, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. Tears leaked from his eyes and he swore he heard himself whimpering. Sleep was swiftly closing in on Ignis as he curled in on himself. Just as he was slipping under, several feelings passed through him. _Shame, dirty, ruined._

_Broken._

That was the first night Ignis Scientia cried in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets dark. Really dark.


	2. What Noctis went through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis struggles to cope with a life changing event, and what was supposed to be a gift from his father to make him happy just makes everything worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there will be a section that will have a warning before and after so the worst of it can be skipped over (it will be referenced later, but isn't absolutely necessary to understand). ###ffxv### will be placed before and after the scene. This is a pretty dark chapter.

Noctis groaned as he dropped his bag on the floor by his bed. It was finally winter break and he couldn’t be happier to spend time with his parents. Between starting high school and his parents’ busy schedule, they hadn’t gotten to spend very much time together as a family.

 _I hope we’ll get to at least spend Christmas together,_ he thought. Letting out a sigh, he sat down on his bed. He genuinely missed getting to spend time with his parents. School sucked; Noctis had never been able to fit in or make friends very well. As he got older, it just seemed to get worse.

The shrill ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his thoughts. Checking the caller ID, he felt a weight settle in his stomach. Why was his father calling him? He never called during work unless it was an emergency. Hitting the answer button before it could go to voicemail, he brought the phone to his ear.

“Dad?” he asked, voice hesitant and laced with confusion.

“ _Noctis, I need you to be waiting outside. There was an accident and your mother is in the ER._ ” Regis said quickly, voice clearly panicked. “ _I’ll be there in just a few minutes._ ”

“Wh-what?” Noctis asked dumbfounded, unable to full comprehend what his father was saying. His feet were moving without him realizing, taking him outside. “What kind of accident? Is…is she going to be okay?”

Regis was silent for several long moments. “ _I don’t know…I don’t know._ ” He finally said. “ _I’m turning onto our street now, I’ll try to explain more on the way there._ ”

Noctis slowly lowered his phone to his side, feeling numb from shock. His mom was in an accident? What could have possibly happened? She should have been at work all day; there wass no way it could have been a car accident. This had to have been a mistake. Someone would have told him sooner if there was an accident; he would’ve heard about it before now.

Wouldn’t he?

Just as his breathing began to pick up, his dad’s car pulled up to the curb. He ran to the passenger side and threw himself in, the car pulling away immediately. The ride to the ER was a blur; Regis explaining in the same quick, panicky voice what he had been told by a police officer.

* * *

 

_Aulea had been leaving work early to surprise Noctis at home. She decided to stop by Noctis’ favorite bakery to get a treat for finishing the semester with passing grades. After placing her order, she looked at the window displays as she waited. Several of the drawings on the window had been done by her Noctis; he was so amazing at drawing._

_As her name was called, several people entered the small building. She barely had time to turn around, unaware of the danger she was in. Smiling sweetly at the people who just entered, she made to move around them and was suddenly stopped by a sharp pain flaring in her abdomen. Aulea let out a gasp of pain and looked down. The world disappeared around her: she didn’t notice one of the people draw a gun and aim it at the cashier, didn’t hear the fire of a gun, didn’t hear the screaming. All she could focus on was the knife in her stomach._

_Almost as soon as she noticed it, it was gone. She stumbled into the person who had stabbed her, holding herself up against them. The person let her fall, kneeling by her as she attempted to put pressure over the wound._

_The last thing Aulea saw was a cold smile before she felt something slam into her head, and then knew nothing more._

* * *

 

Noctis grit his teeth as he clenched his hands into fists. It wasn’t true…there was no way. That kind of stuff didn’t happen here.

“No…” he whispered, trying not to break down in the hospital waiting room. “No, it isn’t true.”

“Noctis…” Regis watched his son with pain in his eyes. If he lost his Aulea…

No, he couldn’t think like that. She would be okay. There would be some scarring, but she would be okay. They couldn’t lose her.

Regis hadn’t realized that he was standing until he felt Noctis wrap his arms around him. His arms automatically wrapped around his son, pulling him tight against him. Noctis and Aulea had a close relationship up until this school year. Everyone had gotten busy, resulting in very little family time. Guilt started to bubble in Regis’ gut, threatening to break his walls and allow the tears to flow.

Both of their heads whipped towards the door as it opened. Regis’ heart sank upon seeing the look on the doctor’s face. He kept his arms firmly around his son, almost as if he was trying to shield him from the news they were both dreading to hear.

“Mr. Caelum, I am very sorry to inform you of this. Your wife is not going to make it.”

It felt as if a switch had been flipped inside them. Where before there was fear and worry there was now only a numb pain. Noctis still refused to let go of his father, and Regis could only stare at the doctor with a disbelieving look on his face.

“The damage was so extensive that there’s nothing more we can do. She is currently on life support, but at this point it’s only prolonging her suffering. We…thought you might like to say goodbye before we call time.” The doctor looked as if he shared their pain, clearly upset about having to deliver this news.

Regis nodded, throat too dry to even think about speaking. They followed the doctor through the doors, Noctis still clinging tightly to Regis. He seemed to hold on tighter the closer to the room they got. Once they entered Aulea’s room, Noctis nearly ran to his mother’s side.

“M-Mom? Mommy?” he asked in a quiet voice. “Mom, please…don’t go please.”

The tears were flowing freely down his face now, landing near his mother’s unmoving hand. Regis stood beside him, looking upon Aulea as she lay unaware. The love of his life would be losing hers…

“Aulea, my love…I will not let you down.” He whispered quietly. Wrapping an arm around Noctis, he silently said his goodbyes. Noctis was sobbing by this point, face buried in his dad’s chest. Once again, they were in their own world as time seemed to slow down. The doctors unhooked Aulea from the machines, felt for her weak pulse to slow down, and then she was gone.

Regis felt a part of himself die with her.

* * *

 

The weeks following Aulea’s death went by faster than Noctis was comfortable with. Christmas was a sad affair: father and son both shedding tears as they attempted to have a small (very small) family gathering as Aulea would have wanted. Noctis refused to leave his father’s side, one hand clutching at his Regis’ shirt or coat while the other held tight to the small foxlike figurine he’d had for as long as he could remember.

Noctis was terrified that he would lose Regis as well. He’d taken to sleeping in his father’s room, often begging him not to go anywhere alone. It broke Regis’ heart to see his son so small and scared. His heart broke even more knowing that he would soon have to return to work and Noctis to school.

School. Noctis dreaded having to go back before all this had happened. Now that he didn’t have his mother…he wasn’t sure he could handle it anymore. His mother would never get to see his accomplishments, his milestones. He knew his dad was going to be busier than ever soon, which meant he’d have to go through the rest of high school practically on his own. The thought of it had him wanting to crawl into bed and never leave.

But the break came to an end, and Noctis had to go back to school while Regis had to make up all the work he had missed. Things went as smoothly as could be expected for the first couple weeks. Noctis’ ability to make friends had gotten even worse as he withdrew into himself more than ever. People stared at him now, eyes full of pity. Few people approached him, not knowing what to say to the quiet boy who had only grown more silent. But they whispered.

As with any high school, the whispers reached his ears. It was mid-February, snow no longer on the ground but the bite of cold still in the air. Noctis was just starting to walk home when he passed by a group of whispering students. They hushed as they noticed him pass by, but he had already heard enough in the month since school had started again.

He began walking faster, then running towards home. No one was there when he arrived, as he expected. As he had hoped. Locking his bedroom door, he got out his box of art supplied. After a few minutes of rummaging, he finally pulled out what he had been looking for: a spare craft knife blade. The whispers of his classmates echoed in his head as he set the blade against his skin, his heart clenching painfully in his chest.

_Was he even close to her? I heard his parents were both too wrapped up in work to spend time with him._

_He isn’t really that different from before, does he even care?_

_I heard his dad is already back to work. How could he do that after just losing his Other?_

_They’re both heartless. They should have taken more time to mourn her._

_What was she doing on that side of town anyway? Everyone knows it’s shady over there._

_The police still don’t know who did it._

_At least everyone else there survived._

Their words were cold, ignorant, judgmental. They didn’t know what they were talking about, didn’t know the first thing about Noctis or his family. Truthfully, they didn’t care. His family was nothing more than gossip to them.

Tears flowed freely down his face, dripping onto his leg and causing the newly formed wounds there to sting. His arm was shaking slightly, but his mind was quieter, calmer. He moved to the bathroom connected to his room so he could clean his leg. There weren’t many cuts and they weren’t very deep, but they hurt. The physical pain drowning out the pain in his heart for the time being. Or so he told himself.

After cleaning himself up, Noctis changed out of his school clothes and crawled under his covers. He didn’t want to deal with anyone anymore, he just wanted to sleep away his pain. Closing his eyes, he felt the tears begin to fall again. His mother would be so disappointed in him, and it was his fault. It was all his fault. He was alone, and he couldn’t blame anyone else. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that line of thinking was wrong, but it was silenced by his grief.

If only he could have known that his pain was shared by his Other.

* * *

 

The next ten months went by in the same way as the first. His knife blade would kiss his arms, his legs, anywhere he could hide his pain on his body. He spent his sixteenth birthday alone, only seeing his father briefly at dinner. The mood in the house was always dark, sad. As Christmas drew closer the mood only seemed to get worse. Noctis spent most of his time in his room, especially after school had let out for the winter.

One afternoon there was a knock at his bedroom door, stirring him from his near slumber. He made his way to the door and froze upon opening it. His dad stood there, a small smile on his face. Shouldn’t he have been at work?

“Dad? What-“ Noctis couldn’t finish his sentence before Regis was pulling him into a bone crushing hug. His arms wrapped around his father just as tight, tears threatening to spill over. How long had it been since they hugged like this?

“I’ve taken some time off work to spend with you.” Regis said. “And there’s one more surprise I have.” Regis lead a still confused Noctis to the living room to see this surprise. Noctis once again froze at what he saw.

His childhood friend Luna and her brother Ravus stood in their living room, giving him warm smiles. He couldn’t believe what he saw; he’d expected to be left alone this holiday. Tears spilled from his eyes as he hugged the two siblings. Regis joined their embrace, heart clenching at the sight of his son happy for the first time in months.

“Dad, how did you arrange this? I thought everyone was too busy this year.” Noctis asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Luna smiled sweetly. “Ravus and I were able to pull some strings, but there’s still one person missing.”

“Who’s that?” Noctis asked, having no idea who else could possibly be able to show up.

“A business partner of our parents’ companies.” Ravus answered. “Ardyn Izunia. He’s been aiding us in handling the share of the company our parents held. He’ll be joining us Christmas Eve.”

Noctis nodded, not really caring who else showed up as long as he got to spend time with the three people currently around him. He moved to hug his father again, not wanting to let go now that he had him around. Regis smiled warmly and held his son close, not willing to let him go either.

The rest of the evening was spent with quiet conversation. Noctis stayed beside Regis, eventually falling asleep against him. Regis smiled at his sleeping son, hoping that this meant things would start to get better. It would still be painful, but as the night drew to a close he had a good feeling about this holiday. If only things could work out the way he hoped.

* * *

 

Ardyn Izunia was…odd, to put nicely. Noctis didn’t particularly like him, but if Luna and Ravus trusted him then he would give the guy a chance.

Christmas dinner was pleasant. The discussion was light, and the cold feeling of the house was forgotten for a short while. Noctis had a smile on his face for most of the night, setting Regis’ heart at ease. As the night wore on, Noctis retired to the living room to watch a movie. Luna and Ravus retired to their guest rooms not long after, and for a while it was just Regis, Noctis, and Ardyn.

After the first movie ended, Regis left to bed with a tight hug from his son and another handshake from Ardyn. A few minutes after they were left alone, Ardyn asked Noctis if he wanted something to drink.

“I can get it, Mr. Izunia. You’re a guest here.” Noctis replied, standing up.

“No no, Noctis. It’s no trouble at all, really.” Ardyn stood up and gently pushed Noctis back onto the couch. “And please, do call me Ardyn. ‘Mr. Izunia’ is far too formal.” The man disappeared to the kitchen and came back a short while later, two champagne flutes in his hands.

“I’m too young to drink.” Noctis said, frowning slightly.

“Oh, one small drink won’t damage your growing body. Your father has already assured me that he doesn’t mind.” Ardyn responded with a warm smile.

“Well…maybe just a sip.” Noctis took the flute from the redhead and took a small drink, surprised that he didn’t outright dislike the taste. It must have shown on his face, because Ardyn let out a small chuckle before downing his own in a single mouthful.

Noctis sipped at his over the next several minutes, setting the glass on the coffee table once he was done. About half an hour later, he found himself growing tired. He wasn’t sleepy, but it was getting hard to hold his head up on his own. Something was off, but he couldn’t tell what. He felt Ardyn shift beside him, moving Noctis to lean against him.

**###FFXV###**

Soon Noctis was finding it difficult to move anything. He felt Ardyn’s hand against his waist, slowly moving to rub his lap. A cold feeling settled in his gut. Suddenly everything felt wrong. Alarm bells were going off in his head, but he couldn’t move to excuse himself. Did Ardyn slip something in the drink he’d given him?

“Just relax, Noctis. I’ll make you feel better.” Ardyn whispered in his ear. Noctis’ mind was beginning to slow down, and the next thing he knew they were both laying on their sides on the couch. Ardyn was behind him, rubbing Noctis’ lower stomach under his shirt. Noctis squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out what was happening and wishing he was somewhere else. For a moment, he could have sworn that he was looking at a reflection of someone else. As if he was looking through someone else’s eyes.

The moment was short-lived. Hands were touching him under his clothes, getting lower. He let out soft whimpers as he felt himself being fondled, tears beginning to prick at his eyes. His mind started to go blank and he could only focus in bursts. Wet fingers at his entrance, pain as he was being stretched open to take something bigger. Long, slow thrusts as the man behind him wrapped an arm tight around his waist. Another hand in the front of his pants, working his member.

Why was his body responding like this? He didn’t want this, why did he like it? Did he like it? Noctis couldn’t focus as Ardyn shifted his position slightly and began to constantly brush against the spot deep inside him that made him see stars and let out more whimpers. Whatever drug Ardyn had slipped in his drink took his ability to make any sound louder than soft whimpers and gasps, ensuring no one would hear what was going on.

Suddenly, Ardyn’s arm around him tightened and the thrusting picked up. Noctis let out a quiet gasp as his prostate was assaulted, feeling his orgasm rushing up on him. Ardyn chuckled against the back of his neck and Noctis released in his pants, more tears leaking from his eyes.

“I told you that I would make you feel good, Noct. Now be a good boy and make me feel good.” The man whispered, licking the shell of his ear. He kept thrusting into Noctis for a few more minutes before pulling him even closer, burying himself inside the boy completely. Noctis felt Ardyn release inside him, and let more tears flow from his eyes.

**###FFXV###**

He felt disgusting, used, shameful. He felt like his body had betrayed him, given in to what this man had wanted. Retreating into his own mind, he barely noticed Ardyn fixing his pants and carrying him to his room. Ardyn set him on his bed, leaning over to set a frim kiss on Noctis’ lips. Noctis turned his head away, finally gaining mobility back. The man just chuckled and turned to leave.

“Do sleep well, young Noctis. Oh, and next time I’d like to put your pretty mouth to use.” He chuckled as he closed the door.

Noctis used what little strength he had left to pull his blankets over his body and curled in on himself. He just wanted to sleep, pretend the night had ended right after dinner. In the morning, he would wake up and it would just be a nightmare. A bad dream. Tears flowed freely down his face, and soon exhaustion set in. Noctis fell asleep that night feeling worse than he ever had before.

He felt disgusting and full of shame. His body felt dirty and used.

In his heart, he felt broken.

That night, Noctis and his Other met in their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to the lovely Golden_Asp for being the beta for this chapter! I honestly don't know how it wound up 3x longer than the first, but *shrugs*. Please please please let me know if I missed any tags! All criticisms are welcome!


	3. Dreams and Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis begins his research on the bonds between Others after a rather strange dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me so much frikkin trouble. From my Word being difficult to writer's block. I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, but I couldn't add more to it without it just dragging. The original intention was to have the chapters alternate between Ignis and Noctis POV, but it's most likely going to shift entirely to Noctis POV over the next couple chapters because 1) Noct's got a lot more going on right now and 2) Ignis is basically just going to be doing research until the new semester starts. There might even be chapters where the POV alternates between the two, but I'm not sure yet. anyway, I've rambled enough here. Enjoy!

Ignis was in a dark, empty room. It was bare: nothing on the walls, and nothing in the room. As Ignis’ eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed a small figure in the far corner.

There was a quiet whimper, and Ignis’ eyes widened as he realized the figure was a person. Slowly, he got to his feet and made his way over to the corner. As he got closer he saw that the person was a teenage boy, curled in on himself. The boy’s body shook with sobs that he struggled to keep silent, only soft whimpers escaping his lips.

“Excuse me?” Ignis said softly, not wanting to startle him. The boy inhaled sharply in surprise and looked up at Ignis, eyes filled with fear. Those eyes…Ignis swore he had seen them somewhere before. He felt a strange need to comfort the teen in front of him.

Realizing he’d been staring, he cleared his throat and knelt beside the boy. Noticing the boy flinch away slightly, Ignis gave him an apologetic look. “My apologies; I did not mean to frighten you,” Ignis said, hoping he could ease the boy’s discomfort. “Is it okay if I stay beside you a bit?”

Staring slightly wide-eyed at Ignis, the boy nodded warily. Ignis gave him a warm smile and moved a little closer. Looking the boy over, Ignis’ heart sank at what he saw. Faint scars littered the boy’s arms, disappearing under his shirt sleeves. The scars were concentrated more around his wrists, a sight that made Ignis’ own twinge in sympathy.

The boy must have noticed where Ignis was staring, because he shifted his arms so he was hugging his knees to his chest, effectively hiding his wrists. He kept his eyes downcast, avoiding looking at Ignis. Several minutes ticked by while they sat in silence. Ignis couldn’t help but wonder why he felt so drawn to this boy. Why did he seem so familiar? Why did he feel the need to comfort him?

“Why do you keep staring at me?”

Ignis was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of the boy’s voice. He sounded irritated, not at all what Ignis had expected from someone who had just been crying.

“My apologies; I let my mind wander. I did not mean to offend you,” Ignis explained. The boy scoffed in response, look away once more. Ignis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “If you would like me to leave you be, just tell me. It is not my wish to make you more uncomfortable.”

The boy was silent for a moment before he slowly shook his head. “No…I don’t want you to go,” he said quietly. “I just…I don’t know.” He bit his lip after speaking and hung his head, as if ashamed of himself. Ignis could have sworn he heard a whispered “I’m sorry” and decided he couldn't ignore his urges anymore.

“May I hold you?” He asked, looking at the boy’s face. The boy looked back, surprise evident on his face. He bit his lip again and looked back down, contemplating. His hands fisted in his hair and he let out a quiet whine.

“I-I want you to but…I don't…” He let out a frustrated sound and lowered his face to his knees, hands still in his hair. “It's not fair, it's not fair,” he cried into his knees. Ignis felt his heart twist at the boy’s cries. He opened his mouth to ask what had happened when the boy spoke softly again.

“Can…can you put your arm…around my shoulders? I think I can handle that,” he spoke so softly Ignis almost didn’t hear him.

“Are you sure?” Ignis asked. “I don’t want to cause discomfort.”

Nodding, the boy spoke with a little more strength. “I’m sure. I…I need it. Please.”

Slowly, Ignis wrapped his right arm around the boy. He was rigid at first, as if not expecting a gentle touch. After a moment, the boy seemed to relax enough for Ignis to slowly rub his shoulder, drawing him just a touch closer.

“Nothing will harm you while I am here, my dear Raven,” Ignis said softly. His eyes widened a bit as he realized what he had said. Where had that come from? He hardly knew this boy! An out of place chuckle broke him from his thoughts, causing him to look down at the boy with curiosity.

“Sorry,” he said, trying to hide his smile. “It’s just…you remind me of someone, Specs.”

“Specs?” Ignis asked with a smile.

“First word that popped into my head,” the raven-haired boy said with a shrug. Suddenly, his face scrunched in thought. “I feel like I should know you. You remind me of someone, but that’s not it.”

A twinge of hurt crossed Ignis’ heart and realization hit him hard enough to nearly wind him.

“Other,” he whispered.

“What?” The boy asked, confused.

“That’s why I feel the need to protect you,” Ignis continued quietly. “We must be Others. That’s why—” he cut himself off before he could finish his sentence. He just got the boy somewhat comfortable; the last thing he wanted was for him to draw back into himself.

Ignis felt the boy stiffen beside him. “Specs,” he began slowly, “What did you feel?”

A few moments passed in silence before Ignis let out a breath. Might as well…

“I felt him hurt you.” Ignis whispered. Wait, since when did Ignis know it was a ‘him’?

The Raven closed his eyes as tears began to build in his eyes. Quietly, he spoke. “You were the one I saw in the mirror.” A shuddering breath. “Specs…what do I do when I wake up? When this dream ends? He’s still there…”

When he wakes? Was this all a dream? It made sense, Ignis supposed. After what he had felt his Other go through, only in a dream would the boy be able to stand anyone touching him — Ignis included. Taking a deep breath, he began his answer.

“You aren’t going to like what I have to say,” he started, “but I’m going to be honest with what I feel you should do. Before I say anything more, I need you to understand that you absolutely do not have to do as I suggest.” Ignis paused until he saw his Other nod.

“I feel you should tell someone you trust, as soon as you can. Send them a message to get them alone with you, something, somewhere this man can’t interfere. Does he leave soon?”

The boy nodded before answering. “Tomorrow. Er, today? You know what I mean,” he mumbled.

“Good. You aren’t going to feel as comfortable as you do now, as I’m sure you’re already aware of.”

“That's what I'm worried about Specs,” his Raven said, frustrated. “What if I can't tell my dad? If I'm too scared it won't matter.”

“If you're feeling overwhelmed, squeeze your wrist. I may not be able to feel it, but if I do I'll squeeze my shoulder like this.” Ignis demonstrated on his Other’s shoulder. “Should the bond permit it, we’ll be able to feel each other.” He gave the boy a smile. “I'm still researching how these bonds work, but I'm confident that I can be with you emotionally, if not physically.” Where that confidence came from, he had no idea.

“None of this makes sense, you know?” The Raven commented.

“Dreams rarely do, dear heart,” Ignis replied, gently rubbing the boy’s upper arm. “May I ask your name?” he asked suddenly.

“Noctis,” the boy said, a little smile gracing his lips. “Yours?”

“Ignis. I'm very pleased to meet you, Noctis. Strange as it may be.”

Noctis let his head rest against Ignis’ shoulder, eyes slipping shut. Ignis gently laid his head atop Noctis’, feeling peace creeping up on him.

“I wish real life could be like this,” Noctis whispered.

“As do I,” Ignis whispered back.

* * *

 

Ignis awoke with burning eyes and an aching chest. Staring blankly at the ceiling, he replayed the dream. It didn’t make sense: one could not dream of a person they had never met, and he had certainly never met that boy. Was it possible to connect through dreams? Was it possible that he had met his Other in a dream?

He brought his hand to his shoulder and squeezed gently. Whether his Other felt it or not, he had no idea. It felt nice to try, to believe he could reach out to him. It felt nice to believe that dream was real to an extent.

 _Ignis Scientia, you are starting to sound mad_ , he thought to himself. It was impossible to apply normal logic to anything relating to the connection between Others; it had its own set of rules and laws. And yet, Ignis found himself constantly trying to apply science to the will of the Astrals.

Ignis sat up with a groan, eyes going to his wrist. It had tingled when he saw the scars on his Other’s wrist; probably the source of the pain he’d been feeling. He wondered how the boy had gotten so many scars on his wrist, and why they were so concentrated.

Realization made the air leave his lungs in a rush. Sharp pains, scars on and around his wrist, how Noctis had tried to hide them from sight…

 _Oh Noctis, how could I have been such a fool_? Ignis thought. Tears began to well in his eyes, threatening to spill over. His Other had been in so much pain, and he had just brushed it off as teenage carelessness. How many times had Noctis needed someone and had no one?

He wouldn’t be alone anymore, Ignis would see to that. Finally leaving his bed, Ignis made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Most of the libraries in town would be closed as it was only the day after Christmas, but there was one that Ignis knew would be open. It also happened to be the only library that had a concentrated section on the study of Others.

Disgust and nausea washed over Ignis as his feet hit the floor. Clapping a hand over his mouth as he started gagging, waves of emotions rolled through his chest. He lurched towards the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before he started retching. After a few minutes his stomach finally calmed down, allowing him to lean against the wall and try to sort the emotions swimming through him.

Noctis must have awoken and reflected on what happened to him. Ignis began to rub his shoulder hoping his Other could gain some comfort from it. If Ignis could become physically ill from how Noctis was feeling, he was positive that Noctis could feel his attempts at comfort. Hopefully the library would have more information that could aid him in helping Noctis from afar.

Getting to his feet, Ignis started to get ready for the day. Shortly after his episode in the bathroom, an anxious fear settled in the pit of his stomach. He pushed it aside, rubbing his shoulder absently, and continued getting ready.

Leaving his apartment later than he’d like, Ignis tried to focus on driving and ignore the myriad of emotions coming from Noctis. The fear and apprehension made Ignis’ palms sweat and his head spin. Figuring the teen must be talking to his father, he wasn’t too upset. The bond was still weak enough that it didn’t interfere with his ability to focus on other tasks too horribly. Every time Ignis stopped the car he squeezed at his shoulder, still trying to comfort his dear Raven.

Finally arriving at the library, Ignis set to work. He began by looking for anything that had to do with shared dreams, finding several that looked promising. It wasn’t long before he was lost in his research, taking avid notes to relay to Noctis next time they met. There was so much information to take down, and this was just a small area of the subject. Before Ignis knew it, the library was closing.

Checking out several books, Ignis hurried back to his car so he could get home and review his notes. More than anything, he wanted to talk to Noctis again. He’d been so engrossed in his research that he’d been able to ignore his Other’s emotions. Now he just felt distress and exhaustion, and he longed to find out what happened.

Ignis all but ran to his room once he got back to his apartment. He pulled out his notebook and began reading the notes he had marked to look at first.

_Others can communicate through dreams after emotions are felt on both parts._

_Others can only communicate through dreams after a strong emotional link. This is considered the first part of the bonding process._

_After initial occurrence, shared dreams may reoccur. No patterns have been discovered yet._

_Others can try to induce shared dreams, but it is not guaranteed. There must be a desire on both sides._

_Some reports of foxlike Carbuncle appearing. Carbuncles are the guardians of bonds; each bond has its own Carbuncle._

_Carbuncles will rarely show themselves in dreams. Few reports of waking world sightings._

_Carbuncles can force dream shares if they so desire._

_It is said that the more a Carbuncle interacts with Others, the stronger the bond will be._

Ignis remembered stories of Carbuncles that his uncle had read to him when he was a child. Playful creatures that symbolized love, protection, and friendship. When he was little, he often dreamed of them. Even now at 18 he still had dreams of the small astral. _I wonder if Noctis dreams of a Carbuncle_ , Ignis idly wondered.

Yawning, Ignis decided to get ready for bed. After settling under his covers, he allowed his thoughts to wander back to Noctis. Was he already asleep? Did he want to talk to Ignis again? Did talking with his father go alright? Was that monster still around him? His mind was filled with questions as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

That night, Ignis dreamt of a forest maze. He knew his Other was in the center, waiting for him. Needing him. Ignis walked for what felt like hours, a Carbuncle running ahead of him to show him the way. When he finally reached the clearing, he smiled. Noctis was at the other side of the clearing, kneeling to pet the Carbuncle. Looking up as Ignis got closer, Noctis smiled at him.

“Hey, Specs.”

The two spent another night side by side, talking about what Noctis told his father and where things would go from there. In their dream world, everything was safe. They were comfortable with each other; events of the waking world had no hold at the moment. Things seemed as if they were going to get better for Noctis, and Ignis’ heart swelled with happiness.

They couldn’t have been more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why Ignis' POV gives me so much damn trouble. Probably because there isn't much going on on his end. I know that it's weird how quickly he jumps into "I must help my Other, he is my heart" but that is done on purpose and will be explained in later chapters. And I know Noctis is way too willing to let Ignis touch him in any way after what happened last chapter, but this too will be addressed and explained. Basically (trying not to give spoilers), the dream world tries to keep out real world feelings so that Others can try to focus on bonding. I know it still doesn't make sense, but it will be explained in the next few chapters.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think, if there's anything I should change or add.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis finds out things that leave him wracked with guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not sorry at all.

Regis sat in the waiting room, staring at his hands. Just a year ago he’d been here with Noctis, waiting to hear news about his beloved wife. Now he waited alone, Noctis in an examination room being stitched up. He buried his face in his hands, guilt eating him alive.

How could he have let this happen? How could he have been so blind to his son’s pain? Noctis had problems at school before Aulea passed, how much worse had it gotten after? Regis wasn’t a fool, he heard the whispers about his family; people speculating on why he went back to working so soon after his wife’s passing.

They didn’t understand, no one did. Regis had to keep working, he had to provide for his son. He had to keep trying.

Regis sighed, dropping his hands and staring at the floor. Who was he kidding? He was a fool. His son had been raped in his own home while he slept upstairs. His son had been hurting himself for months. His son hated himself so much that he was in a hospital room at three in the morning getting stitches in his arm.

And Regis had shaken the man’s hand, thanking him for spending time with his son.

_Aulea, I am sorry_ , Regis thinks. _I failed you, and I’ve failed Noctis._

Things had to change. Regis couldn’t let this happen again; he couldn’t lose Noctis. With his mind made up, Regis waited for the doctor to summon him.

_Noctis, please forgive me_.

* * *

 

The morning after Christmas, Regis stood in his living room facing his guests, a sad smile on his face. It was a shame the Nox Flueret’s and Mr. Izunia couldn’t stay longer; Noctis hadn’t been able to see Ravus or Lunafreya for years. He wished his son was awake to see their guests off, but everyone had said their goodbyes the night before, knowing Noctis wouldn’t be awake this early in the morning.

“It was wonderful to see you again, Regis,” Lunafreya said with a smile. “Please do give Noctis our love. We’ll be back soon, I promise.”

Regis smiled and nodded his head. “Of course, my dear. I’m sure he’ll be looking forward to it. It was very nice to see a smile on his face again.” Regis’ face fell. “The last year has been so hard on him…”

Ravus placed a hand on Regis’ shoulder. “He’ll be alright, Regis. He just needs time,” Ravus said, looking Regis in the eye. “It took Luna and me years to come to terms with the passing of our own parents. I’m sure Noctis will heal in time.”

Regis pulled the young man into a hug. “Thank you, Ravus,” he whispered. Ravus returned the gesture then moved to grab his luggage. Ardyn entered the room from outside, having been loading their luggage into the car that was to take them to the airport.

“It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Caelum.” Ardyn bowed before Regis. “I certainly had a lovely time meeting you and your son. Young Noctis and I bonded very nicely after dinner last night,” he said with a sly smile.

“I am very glad that you managed get him to open up to you, Mr. Izunia. He’s very hesitant around new people,” Regis said, shaking the man’s hand.

“Why, I never would have guessed. He opened up rather quickly.” The smile on Ardyn’s face grew in pride. “I look forward to spending time with him over the summer, when he comes to visit us in Tenebrae.”

Regis gave the man a warm smile. “As is he, I am sure.”

“Mr. Izunia,” Luna called from the entryway. “We must be going now.”

They finished saying their goodbyes, Regis waved to the car as it drove off and returning to the house once it was out of sight. Checking the time, he decided he would check on Noctis. It was still a bit early for the teen to be awake, but Regis figured they could spend the day together with just the two of them.

As he climbed the stairs to Noctis’ room, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong; not unlike the feeling he’d had just days before the robbery that took his beloved Aulea away from him and Noctis. Shaking his head, Regis continued on his way to his son’s room.

Retching noises could be heard coming from Noctis’ room. Alarmed, Regis hurried to the bedroom and let himself in.

“Noctis?” he asked into the seemingly empty room. Another retching sound from the adjoining bathroom gave him his answer, and he nearly ran to his son’s side.

“Noct? What’s wrong?” Regis ran his hand up and down Noctis’ back, trying to comfort him, not missing how the boy tensed under his touch.

Noctis groaned and managed to look up at Regis with eyes that reflected how broken he felt. “Dad?” he asked weakly.

“Gods, Noctis what’s happened?” Regis couldn’t hide the alarm in his voice. Noctis didn’t look like he simply had food poisoning. The look in his son’s eyes in that moment looked all too familiar— similar to the look that had been in his eyes the day Aulea passed.

“Daddy…” Tears began to slide down Noctis’ face as he curled into his father’s arms, still tense. “I-I need to t-tell you something…” he said in a small voice.

“What is it? What’s going on, Noctis?” Regis gently rocked his son back and forth, confused and afraid. Gods, he was so tense. He had thought things were getting better, what could have possibly happened?

Noctis took a deep breath, willed the tears to stop, and began to tell his father what had him breaking down on his bathroom floor in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

 

Noctis groaned as he entered the waking world, the feeling of his Other’s arm around him vanishing with the dream. The pale light filtering into his room let him know that it was still far too early to be awake. He was just about to fall back asleep when he felt a burning sensation. His eyes flew open and he sucked in a breath as the night before crashed into his memory.

**###FFXV###**

_Noctis losing his mobility._

_Ardyn’s hand down his pants, stroking him to hardness._

_Ardyn’s fingers inside of him, forcing his body to get used to being penetrated._

_Ardyn penetrating him, moving slowly so Noctis felt every pulse of his cock._

_The feeling of Ardyn hitting his prostate over and over._

_The pleasure, shame, and disgust Noctis felt as he came from the man’s ministrations._

_Ardyn’s arm, tight around his waist as he reached his climax._

_The feeling of Ardyn’s release inside of him._

_Ardyn’s lips on his._

**###FFXV###**

A sob choked its way out of Noctis’ throat. He curled in on himself, ignoring the burn in his ass. Why did he have to wake up? The dream had been so nice; he could think about what happened without wanting to tear his skin off. He didn’t feel disgusting, the thought of Ignis touching him didn’t make him flinch.

Oh, Ignis.

How would he ever be able to truly bond with his Other now? The thought of anyone touching him made his stomach turn uncomfortably. As he curled into himself more, he became aware that he hadn’t changed out of the clothing he’d been wearing. His release was nearly dry, causing him discomfort and more nausea. The breaking point for his stomach was the feeling of something leaking out of him.

Noctis threw his covers off himself and ran for the bathroom. He fell to the ground just before he reached the toilet and began retching. With each convulsion, more of Ardyn’s release was pushed out of his body, the feeling causing him to vomit more. In the back of his mind, he heard his father call out his name.

A hand was rubbing his back, attempting to bring him ease. His body stiffened at being touched, but he forced himself to stay still. This was not Ardyn, this was his father. His father who would never hurt him.

“Dad?” Noctis managed weakly. He allowed himself to be pulled into his father’s arms, feeling a gentle squeeze at his shoulder. “Daddy…” Noctis began to cry, tears sliding down his face. Ignis was right—he had to tell his father what happened. He willed the tears to stop, and began at the beginning.

* * *

 

_His dad was shouting, calling his name. Noctis looked up at Regis with tears running down his face. He didn’t want his dad to think he did it on purpose, he hadn’t meant to hurt himself this time._

_This time._

_He could see the heartbreak in his dad’s eyes. Could see his mouth form the words ‘why’ and ‘no’ over and over. He felt dizzy and cold, so cold. Noctis tried to apologize, tried to explain, but he was so tired._

_Regis was crying now as his son slumped over. Noctis could see his father put his phone to his ear, blood covering his hand. Wait, was he still bleeding? His arm hurt like hell, but he couldn’t tell if he was bleeding._

_The last thing he knew before everything went dark was his father’s heartbroken voice, begging him not to die._

_He thought he could hear another voice, but was gone before he could think more of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hit me in the face with inspiration. So much that I wasn't sure on just clicked while I was writing this part.  
> There is a warning though: real life stuff is coming up (potential 2 jobs so I can afford my Japan vacation and moving in August) so the next few weeks may be iffy on timing.   
> As always, let me know what you think. All responses are welcome.


	5. Getting Help (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis starts on getting Noctis the help he needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peers out from under rock*  
> I...am so sorry it took me so long to get this out. I'll explain after the chapter.

Noctis was cuddled against Ignis’ side, enjoying the comfortable silence between them before they had to return to the waking world. The carbuncle that had lead Ignis to the clearing was curled up just a few feet away from the pair, watching them with what appeared to be loving eyes. Ignis let out a soft sigh, bringing a hand up to pet at Noctis’ hair.

“I am very glad that your father took you seriously, my heart.” Ignis was looking straight ahead, blinking back tears. “And that you are getting the help you need,” he added.

Noctis hummed softly in agreement. “We spent all day in the hospital, and everything still isn’t sorted out,” he sighed. “But it’s a start.”

After the teens had greeted each other, Noctis told Ignis everything about his day— how his dad had found him vomiting in the bathroom, that Noctis had told his dad about Ardyn and his self-harm, going to the hospital to be checked over. Ignis had dried Noctis’ tears as the boy spoke, offering words of praise and comfort.

Ignis had then told Noctis about what his research had yielded so far, taking joy in the intrigue his Other showed. They discussed whether they wanted to try to communicate outside of their dreams or not, and agreed that they wanted to get to know each other sooner rather than later. Ignis took Noctis’ hand and pulled a pen from his pocket, writing his email on the soft skin.

“If what I’ve read is correct, this should still be visible when you wake up,” Ignis said softly. “Email means there’s no rush for each other to reply, and we can take our time to get to know one another without being asleep.”

Noctis smiled and looked at the neat handwriting, trying to memorize the email address just in case he woke and it wasn’t visible. He looked Ignis in the eyes and was immediately captured by hi strong gaze. Noctis leans forward without realizing it, his eyes slipping closed as his and Ignis’ faces inch closer together. He can feel Ignis’ breath ghost across his lips before it was replaced with a softness that spread over half of his face.

Noctis opened his eyes to find himself in his bed, still exhausted from the day’s events. He groaned and reached for his phone to check the time, noting that he’d only been asleep for a few hours. What could have possibly woken him up after such a long day?

Rolling onto his back, Noct sighed. His shoulders were tense, and he felt as if there was something wrong. After nearly thirty minutes of futilely trying to go back to sleep, he decided another shower might help him relax. He’d showered at the hospital after the examination, and again once he’d gotten home. He just couldn’t seem to make himself feel clean; not after having to relive the previous night several times.

Noctis got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, undressing as he went.  He stopped in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection. He looked so damn exhausted from just twenty-four hours. With a sigh, Noct thought about the hospital visit.

* * *

 

It had been a very long visit. He and his father had left not long after his confession, arriving at the hospital just after six in the morning. Despite the early hour, Regis and Noctis still had to wait for quite some time to be seen by anyone.

Normally, Noctis hated the ties his father had; he'd never liked getting special treatment just because his father was a political figure. But in those agonizing moments Noctis had wished with his entire being that his father's connections would get him seen faster. He had sat in the waiting room for hours glued to Regis’ side, feeling absolutely disgusting.

 Regis insisted that Noctis not change his clothing to preserve evidence, and Noctis had hesitantly agreed after much coaxing. They had a change of clothes for after the examination, but that did little to help Noctis feel anything other than filthy. Finally, after having waited for over three hours, they were finally taken back. Noctis was practically hiding behind his father and couldn’t help the small whimper he let out at seeing a police officer in the examination room.

Noctis waited for the doctor to enter the room so he wouldn’t have to recall things more than necessary. He tells the officer and doctor everything he’d told his father; the rape, the cutting, everything. When it came time for the exam and photos to use as evidence, Regis asked Noctis if he wanted him to stay or leave. Noctis paled at the thought or being alone with strange men again and clung to his side, begging Regis not to leave. It took all his willpower to let go of his father, and he couldn’t stop the tears from coming as the exam went on. He hated that he felt violated all over again—these people were trying to help him, not hurt him.

After it was all said and done, they allowed Noctis to clean himself. He scrubbed his body as much as he could, still feeling dirty as he toweled off and got redressed in clean clothing. He’d hoped that they could finally go home, but he was forced to meet with a counselor to assess his mental health and determine how long he would need counseling.

The hospital counselor was a kind lady. She didn’t press when Noctis remained silent, but she did remind him that no one could help him if he wasn’t willing to accept it. Noctis told her about school and why he’d turned to harming himself. He also mentioned when and why he’d decided to stop after so many months. By the end of it all, Noctis felt like he could like this woman, even if she was just a temporary counselor for him until they could find him a more permanent one.

By the time Noctis and Regis returned home, it was already evening. Noctis went straight to his bathroom and showered again, scrubbing vigorously at his body to get the feeling of it all off himself. He went immediately to bed, wanting to sleep away all the unwelcome feelings. Minutes after his head hit the pillow, he was in a clearing awaiting the one person that made him forget everything.

* * *

 

Noctis shook his head and got into the shower, hoping the third one would be enough to make him feel less gross. He scrubbed himself, trying not to think about Ardyn’s hands on him as the water flowed over his body. Once done, he wrapped himself in a towel and sighed, leaning against the counter. He stared at the counter top for a moment, zoning out and not thinking about anything.

With a deep sigh, he stood straight and looked in the mirror. His breath froze in his lungs and he swore he felt his heart stop. Staring back at him was his own reflection, but behind his reflection stood Ardyn; shit eating grin on his smug face. With a scream, Noctis whirled around and saw no one behind him. Tears blurred his vision as he turned back around, nothing in the mirror but his own face twisted in fear and sorrow.

Noctis didn’t remember raising his fist. He didn’t remember hitting the mirror or falling to the ground. When asked later, he couldn’t recall how the shards of glass cut his arm so deep, looked so deliberate.

What he could remember was seeing the pain in his father’s eyes after he burst into the bathroom. He could remember the pain in his arm and feeling cold, even when his father pulled him into his arms. Noctis wasn’t sure he was making any noise when he tried to tell Regis what had happened. His body slumped against his father as he felt himself grow unbearably tired.

The last thing he was aware of before sleep claimed him was a voice calling out to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY  
> Being a trusted return employee to a firework store is a hell of a lot busier than I expected (Night shift, woo!). Then I just didn't know how to write this chapter. I apologize for it being so damn short, I didn't know what else to add until AFTER I start to upload the damn thing.  
> I...am also sorry that the next update wont be for at least a couple weeks. I'm going on vacation from the 5-15 and it's hard as hell to add the edits from my wonderful beta (Golden_Asp you are the absolute best) on a phone and I have no idea when I'll have the time/internet to write.   
> BUT I have a general idea of how the next chapter will go (which admittedly was supposed to be in this chapter...) and it shouldn't be hard to start on while I wait for my flights.  
> Again, I AM SO SORRY. Comments are much appreciated, especially if anyone has suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> So I was browsing tumblr and was inspired by an ask on Nif-Writes tumblr page. It's going to be dark for a while.  
> Let me know what you think! All criticisms are welcome!  
> If you want to yell at me and get an immediate response, you can follow my Twitter and Tumblr:  
> @trash_obsessive  
> obsessivetrashblog  
> A thousand thank you's to Golden_Asp for being my beta and keeping me inspired with this <3


End file.
